1. Field of the Invention
This application discloses and claims embodiments generally related to supports and holders for portable electronic devices, and more particularly, to a mobile electronic device holder adapted for removable attachment to a connector device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses various holding and carrying devices and apparatuses which provide a securement means for holding, supporting, or carrying portable or hand-held mobile electronic devices, such as cellular phones, personal digital assistant (PDA) organizers, pagers, Global Positioning Systems (GPS) devices, and other mobile electronic devices.
However, the aforementioned holding and carrying devices and apparatuses include mounting platforms being permanently or semi-permanently installed and are limited to specific applications, such as to a bicycle handle bar, or to a vehicle dash or console.
Thus, there is a long felt need for a mobile electronic device holder being removably attachable to a connector device which thereby allows the mobile electronic device to be removably secured to such connector device or virtually any device or surface to which or where user desires that such mobile electronic device be secured.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
U.S. Patent Application no. 2002/0113185 A1, published in the name of Ziegler;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,040,590 B2, issued in the name of Carnevali;
U.S. Patent Application no. 2007/0175313 A1, published in the name of Vandervliet;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,490, issued in the name of Oskar;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,271, issued in the name of Dunchock;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,469, issued in the name of Gormley et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. D316,999, issued in the name of Sarff;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,347, issued in the name of Schacher;
U.S. Patent Application no. 2005/0284904 A1, published in the name of Knapp et al.;
U.S. Patent Application no. 2006/0113340 A1, published in the name of Goradesky;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,487, issued in the name of Keely; and
U.S. Patent Application no. 2004/0094592 A1, published in the name of Brown.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a mobile electronic device holder adapted for removable attachment to a connector device of user's choice in a quick, easy, and efficient manner. The development of the mobile electronic device holder fulfills this need.
This application presents claims and embodiments that fulfill a need or needs not yet satisfied by the products, inventions and methods previously or presently available. In particular, the claims and embodiments disclosed herein describe a mobile electronic device holder which includes an attachment mechanism facilitating removable attachment by the mobile electronic device to a connector device, the mobile electronic device holder providing unanticipated and nonobvious combination of features distinguished from the products, inventions and methods preexisting in the art. The applicant is unaware of any product, method, disclosure or reference that discloses the features of the claims and embodiments disclosed herein.